


With Love

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Away from loved one, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Phone Call, Sweet Talk, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: This is a Birthday gift for Frankpanioncube. Figured their birthday could be a little more exciting. Since no one asked for anything from the One hundred ways to say ‘I love you’ Drabble list, I decided to create a story using as many of the lines as I can use. It’s one of my personal challenges that I have kinda wanted to do. It’s funny how many times this little story has shifted every time I looked at the list. I hope you enjoy this little piece.I went with Edge with anyone you want him to pair with. I love seeing Edge in any of the romantic relationships and hopefully I kept the significant other as neutral as possible. So if you like Edge with Papyrus, you have it, Edge with Stretch, it should work too. Edge with a reader… bingo.Drabble list: https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/187465063719/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you(Lines I used #7, #13, #16, #26, #29, #30, #38, #39, #47, #48, #50, #51, #54, #55, #57, #58, #59, #60, #69, #75, #81, #86, #91 #92, #93, #94, #97, #98, #100)This was posted a while ago... only just now getting it on AO3... separate from my drabble list cause it was a b-day present.
Relationships: Edge/anyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/gifts).



“I dreamt about you last night.” Edge smiled at the warm tone on the other end of the line. He shifted himself on the hotel room’s bed, placing his laptop on the other side of the bed.

“Sorry I’m late. The conference went longer than anticipated. I was just thinking about you all day.” Edge replied, he felt guilty for the late call, add in the time difference. He wasn’t entirely surprised to see the other had stayed up late waiting for his call. 

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” came the honeycomb sweet voice. It sent shivers down his spine every time. Oh how he missed hearing that voice whisper dirty secrets in his ear canal.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Edge asked, free hand smoothing over any wrinkles that may have been on the bed at one point. “One more chapter?” He heard the other laugh, basically saccharine. His soul fluttered at the sound. A chuckle bubbled up in his chest. “I like your laugh.” He whispers as if it were a secret, gifting him the chance to hear it again. 

“Sure, one more chapter.” Edge could hear the other shift and lift the book they’ve been reading together. Edge picked up a pillow and held it close to his chest. Snagging the shirt he stole from his love’s laundry and placing it on top, inhaling the other’s scent and wishing it was the other in his arms. The scent was starting to fade.

All too soon the chapter had ended and the book put away. Then that voice hitched a little. “Edge, I hate this. You’ve been gone so long. It’s too quiet here without you. I miss you so much.”

Edge hushed his partner. “Sweetness, Don’t cry. Take a deep breath. I believe in you. You can do it.” Edge cooed, his soul aching to be so far away while his love suffered from the separation. It was hard on him too, not that he showed it. He had to be strong, for his loved ones and monsterkind. 

“I know what you’re doing is so important and it’s going to give us better lives. I shouldn’t be bothering you with my problems.” The other continued, though he sounded a bit calmer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Did you get my letter.” Edge interrupted, catching the other off guard.

“What? Oh, hold on.” Edge could hear as the other hurriedly got out of bed and scampered out of the room and down the stairs. His soul soared as he hear the tell tale sound of bone hitting wood flooring, another door opening and the mailbox being opened. A gasp as paper is being rustled set a smile on his face. “Wow.”

Edge wished his partner could see his smug smile. “I bought you a ticket. I Hope you like it.”

“Edge, I…” 

“You don’t have to say anything. I made reservations, I’ll pick you up at the airport. There is enough room for both of us.” Edge knew he way laying it on thick, but he wanted to pour out how much he cared for the one on the other side of the line. 

“Are you sure?” his love could be so hesitant at times. It was cute.

“I don’t mind. You’re important too, I want you to be happy.” Edge didn’t care about the rules no more, he needed his baby here and needed him here yesterday. He can handle the costs and if anyone gave him lip, well they’ll understand why he was a top negotiator for monsterkind. 

He heard a happy sigh flutter in from his phone. “I think you’re beautiful, babe. I’m falling in love with you all over again. Alright, I’ll do it for you. I’ll fly over.” There was a breath of a pause, and the door closing with the sound of a lock turning. “Well, if I’m going to make my flight, I think I’m going to have to go to bed. Happy Birthday, precious.”

Edge huffed, feeling a little heat reach his cheeks. “It’s not my birthday till you get here.” Another ring of laughter responded. 

“Sweet Dreams, precious.” Edge smiled at the sweet sentiment. Soul swelling. Soon they’ll be in each other’s arms. Tomorrow couldn’t come sooner. 

“I love you.”


End file.
